Saving Captain America
by AvengerTimeLady
Summary: A young Shield Doctor finds herself at a loss when she looses her best friend, her job at Shield, and her identity when Hydra destroys everything she ever knew about her world. Luckily for her saving a Captain maybe the key she needs to set things right again and maybe find something a little more then she ever expected. Captain America/OC I do not own the Avengers, I wish though;)
1. The Fall of Shield

I'm a huge Captain America fan and this is my first fanfiction. I hope I can bring justice to the wonderful character Captain America! Comment or message me if you like the story. I don't own all of these characters. Enjoy!

1 The Fall of Shield

Patients were coming in left and right as Shield and Hydra fought one another for the Helicarriers. It was mass ciaos in the hospital ward. Even here in the hospital, secret Hydra agents were invading trying to take out Shield operatives who were fighting to help Captain America or save their fellow Shield comrades. I was one of the Shield operatives they were trying to kill.

"Elena here," my best friend Margaret yelled tossing me a gun.

Bullets were flying everywhere, some ricocheting off the walls. I caught the gun and got it ready. I was not a Shield agent, I was a Shield doctor but it didn't mean I didn't have combat training. Margaret and I were hiding opposite sides of a doorway leading into a group of Hydra agents in the hallway. Margaret silently started counting. One, two, three!

We both came out of hiding and started shooting.

No one died.

One reason I never became an agent is because I could never take away a life even when mine is in danger. Same with my best friend Margaret.

We shot at the Hydra agents but shot to disable not to kill. So we shot their hands.

One by one we took them down cuffing their good hands so they could do nothing. Hours later the fight ended when the Helicarriers went down.

"We did some good work here didn't we Elena? Despite having actually working for Hydra instead of Shield?" Margaret asked me. She was asking me what all previous Shield Agents are probably asking themselves now. Were we doing good or only helping Hydra with their cause?

"I don't know what good we did anymore if we were working for mad men," I replied to her. She just nodded and looked off into the distance. How many Hydra agents have we saved? How many of them have taken lives of people who were actual Shield agents trying to do some good in this world. How do we make up for the mistakes we did?

"Somebody help me! Help! We have Captain America and he is badly wounded! Help!" someone yelled. Immediately Margaret and I jump into Medical mode. Nurses and Shield agents were already lifting him up on the gurney.

"He has lost a lot of blood," Margaret observed as she started hooking an IV and monitors to him.

"His face is swollen, looks he took a hard beating there. We need to make sure there are no fractures in his skull. Oh no," I looked down at his shoulder, stomach and leg. Bullet wounds.

"We need him in surgery now!" I exclaimed getting tools together. It wasn't an easy task seeing as the Hydra agents made a mess of everything.

"But the surgery room isn't prepped now. Hydra ruined it. He could get an infection if we perform surgery on him like this!" Margaret exclaimed.

"If we don't perform surgery he is going to die from those bullet wounds in his stomach! We have too! Do the best you can and sanitize whatever you can. We need to do this now! Back away all of you! Now! We are taking him into surgery!" A crowd had gathered trying to see Captain America.

"Move! Out of the way!" Margaret yelled.

"Hey I'm coming with him!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"No one but my nurses are allowed in the surgery room. Out of the way!" I yelled back not looking whoever was speaking. A strong arm stopped me in my tracks and turns me around. A tall dark-skinned man wearing some pararescue gear had stopped me.

"I'm going in with him, okay he is still in danger and right now I'm all he has got left. I'm going in with him!" He tells me with authority in his voice.

"He was the one helping Captain America outside, I saw him Elena. He is alright," Margaret assured me.

"Okay, but don't interrupt us. We are trying to save his life," I told him before taking off again.

We reached the surgery room and immediately everyone got to work. Quickly we got the top part of his uniform off allowing me to take a closer look at the wounds.

"Oh no, no, no! Margaret do we have any anesthetics?" I asked trying to get my tools sanitized.

"No, Hydra destroyed our medicine cabinet!" Margaret informed me doing her best to prep the Captain.

"We have no choice then," I have to do this now.

"Wait, what? You can't do that! That will hurt him!" The young man exclaimed grabbing my arm again.

Suddenly they monitors start beeping.

"He is out already, and if I don't do this now we are going to lose him. Knife now!" I exclaimed pushing him out of the way. Margaret handed me the knife.

I started cutting into the flesh. At first the Captain was motionless then came the screams.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I whispered to him but I kept working as my nurses held him down.

"You're hurting him!"

I ignored the young man. Someone must have been holding him back because no one grabbed me this time.

"I found some! I found some anesthetics!" Someone in the room yelled! I looked up. Someone who I've never seen before was holding a syringe in his hand.

"Give it to him!" the young man exclaimed.

"Who are you?" I asked still working.

"Does it matter? We can put him out of his pain!" exclaimed the strange person.

"Margaret check it!" I ordered.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Margaret going to get the syringe. Before anyone could even blink an eye, a gun appeared in his hand and he started shooting.

A few of my nurses turned toward him but before they could do anything he shot them down. He came running at Captain America and I with his gun up and syringe in his hand.

Time seemed to slow down yet still move at high speed. One moment the attacker is there ready to shot me and the next Margaret it there between the attacker and us. Another thing happens, I see the young man launching himself at the attacker.

But it's too late.

I see the bullet go through Margaret just before the attacker is knocked over and Captains scream seizes but the machines continue to blare. My heart stops, I scream. I want to run to her, but I had already opened up the Captains wounds. He already lost a lot of blood before the surgery even began. I can see what the right thing to do was but for the first time ever I don't want to.

But I knew I had to.

Quickly, I started removing the bullets and repairing the damage. Agents came in taking away the attacker who is now yelling 'Hail Hydra' but I paid no attention to them. I had to get this done fast.

"She's still alive! What do you want me to do?" the young man asks me.

"What is your name, solider?" I asked still concentrating.

"Sam Wilson."

"Okay Sam, see that cabinet to your left? There are cloth bandages in there. Get some and put pressure on her wound. That will slow down her bleeding hopefully enough so I can get to her next," I tell him pulling the bullets out finally. The monitors stopped blaring.

"What about your nurses?" Sam asks. I take a glance at them, wishing I didn't have to.

"Their dead already," I said my voice cracking.

Focus I tell myself mentally.

Last bullet was out and I began stitching him up.

"It's okay, can you tell me your name?" I heard Sam whisper to my friend.

"Margaret" she moaned.

"Okay Margaret everything is going to be okay," he tried reassuring.

"Elena, Elena is she okay?" she asked.

"Yea she is okay, thanks to you she and the Captain are safe. That was a brave thing you did for them."

"She's my best friend. She's been there for me more times than I can count. About time I did something for her."

Tears were threatening to come out.

"Done, Sam can you come watch your friend while I take care of mine?" I asked running toward where Sam and Margaret sat on the ground. He nodded and left.

"Margaret don't you dare ever do that again!" I exclaim starting to work on her wounds. She gave me a sad smile.

"Don't worry I won't because I won't be around much longer."

"Don't speak like that!"

"It's true Elena! I can feel myself slipping away." I stop working.

"No that's not true I'm going to fix this!" I tell her but my mind and my heart are telling me it's true. I can see the amount of blood pooling around her. The life draining from her normally lively, happy face.

"Not this time. Just promise me something," she says seriously looking at me in the eye. I can't talk. Tears are coming out now and my voice feels like it's taken away.

"Promise me you will fix our mistakes, promise me you will help make this world right again," she asks her voice disappearing gradually. I still couldn't speak, I nod tears running freely down my face.

"Good," she says giving me one big smile before the life disappears from her eyes.

My hair falls from my shoulders forming a curtain around me as fall on my friend's body and really begin to bawl.


	2. Meeting Captain America

2 Meeting Captain America

It was two days later Government officials have taken over the Shield Headquarters. Guards stood everywhere checking people constantly. The first day was the hardest, trying to explain to these pig headed people I was not Hydra. The only reason I'm still walking around here instead of sitting in a prison cell waiting for court is because I helped save Captain America.

"Show me your badge," a Guard demanded me stopping me again for the 5th time in this short hallway.

"I'm wearing it right in front of you! What do you want me to do? Wear it on my forehead so you can stop harassing me?" I shot right back at him. My patience was already worn thin by the other four guards. He glared at me before going to his list in his hand to confirm my identification. I rolled my eyes realizing he on purpose was taking his time to tick me off.

"Doctor Elena Noble, what are you doing here?" he asks still not looking up at me.

"Isn't obvious? I'm here to check up on my patient, Captain America," seriously why else would a doctor be here? None of the Hydra or Shield patients are here. Everyone including the wounded are locked up somewhere else. Wounded of course somewhere where they could still get the help they needed.

"If anything happens to him we will take you down in a heartbeat. Understand?" he asks now looking at me in the eye.

"Why would I let anything happen to him? I let my best friend die to save his life. Do you really think I would come here to kill him after everything I sacrificed to save his life?" I asked the guard standing up straighter trying to get eye level with him. That's usually difficult for me seeing that I'm a short person. Realization appeared in his eyes. He knew who I was.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm just here to do my job and make sure his life is safe. He is our only hope in this time of crisis," he explained backing off.

"Well you are doing a terrible job by not letting him be seen by his doctor," I told him now walking past him.

"I'm sorry ma'am," I heard him say before I entered the room.

I leaned on the door after closing it behind me. A tear escaped my eye. Talking about Margaret still hurt really badly.

"Ma'am are you okay?" I looked up startled. The Captain has awoken.

"Um, yea. I'm… I'm fine," I lied feeling my cheeks burn. I'm embarrassed that anyone caught me crying. I hate crying in front of people. I know my face becomes blotchy when a cry.

"Who are you," he asks, his voice a bit scratchy.

"Doctor Noble, how are you feeling?" I walked over to the machines start checking them while writing in my notes. I'm trying to let my face clear up before facing him again. I hear music playing, part of my mind wonder who it is but I don't really focus on it.

"I've had better days," he admitted trying to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa there. Take it easy! You took a really hard beating," I told him trying to help him up. Wow his arms are really big and heavy. How can he carry himself around?

"Thanks," he muttered, trying to repress the pain he is still feeling ", how am I doing Doc?"

"Well the knife wound on your right shoulder healing up nicely. You had a broken nose but that's in place now. The bruising on you right eye has dramatically go down especially when your nose was fixed. All the bullet shells are out of your shoulder, stomach and leg are out. Some of the organs were grazed but nothing you can't bounce back from. Honestly you were very lucky."

"Doesn't feel like it," He winces leaning back. What does he mean by that?

"Well after everything that's happened to me it does feel like we are lucky to be alive," I told him going to the cabinet to grab some fresh bandages.

"We?" he asks looking all confused.

"Yea I suppose you don't remember what happened during your surgery. While I was operating on you we got attacked. A hydra agent was trying to kill you with some sort of drug he found. He killed a couple of people in the operating room before he went down," I stopped there. I couldn't explain more. Tears were fighting to escape again.

"You're Elena?" he asks recognizing me.

"How do you know that?"

"Sam told me the whole story."

"I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt. I need to check your wounds and change your bandages."

It's true I do need to change his bandages but I used it to change the subject as well. Everything is still far too fresh and all my emotions are still trying to choke me. I don't have a handle on it yet. He moves without complaint for me to take off his shirt.

"Thank you," he says. I look up at him finally.

His eyes were very blue. Not like a hot or sexy electric blue like so many girl dream about. It was so down to earth it took me back second. I didn't expect that. It reminded me of something like… Home?

"Don't mention it," I said looking away and started to work.

"No really I-"

"Please, really don't mention it. I-I can't deal with it yet. Please," I begged looking at him in the eye again. His eyes… remind me of blue water.

"Erm, erm am I interrupting something?" Sam asks carrying something in a brown paper bag.

"No." I say quickly. A little too quickly I realize. Sam raised an eye brow at me.

"Is that lunch?" the Captain asks looking eagerly.

"Yup finest burger in Washington! From a little small café I know about near my home. Maybe after this mess is sorted I can take you there one day. You too Doc," he said handing Captain America his burger.

"Me?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Yea of course! Your one of us, one of the good guys. Trying to help this world become a better place. Why else would you have done what you did? I don't think anyone else would have done what you did?" Sam said like it's a fact.

"Honestly, right now it doesn't feel like I'm one of the good guys anymore," I honestly finishing up with the bandaging.

"Why is that?" the Captain asks as I get up to put the bandages in a bowl.

"What do you think?"

"Um, cause you have the hots for the Captain?" Sam responds.

"What?" Captain and I ask at the same time. We look at each other again.

"Come on! I walked in to you two gazing into one another's eyes and Steve in half naked. You have the hots for my buddy Doc no denying that," he says leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head as if that resolved the matter.

I couldn't help but smile. At least someone stills believes in things like 'love at first sight' exist. I grabbed lighter fluid and poured it in the bowl of bandages. Matches ready too.

"What are you doing?" asks the Captain tensing up. Probably looked like I was trying to set the room on fire or something to him.

"Don't worry Captain," I lit the contents in the bowl on fire "Just making sure no one can get a hold of your blood. As for you assumption Sam no that's not what was happening."

"Oh yea then what was it then?" he asks folding his arm in front of him now.

Captain and I gave each other a brief look before I turned away for my notes.

"I'm right," Sam eagerly says.

"Whatever you want to believe Sam. Now as for you Captain-"

"Steve, you can call me Steve. Captain gets annoying," Steve sighs.

"Okay Steve as for you your wounds are looking good and healing up fast thanks to your super serum. I will come by tomorrow to see if maybe we can release you," I smiled "Rest up."

I turn to walk away.

"Yup I'm right," Sam says satisfied.

"Trust me you're not," replied the Captain.

The Captain is right I'm not in love. I stopped believing in love a long time ago. I'm now terrified of it.


	3. A New Path

1 A New Path

It was strange looking at the apartment Margaret and I once shared now empty. It used to be a mess here with all of Margaret's things laying all over the place. Margaret was never a tidy person and it didn't help that she loved the arts too. Which means she had art books, paint brushes, pens, pencils, anything that you could create stuff with all over the place.

I can't help but smile remembering I once tried to move her easel, it was in the middle of our small cramped kitchen blocking the way to the fridge. I had just come home from a long shift and I was starving! The moment I touched it she came screaming.

 _"No! Don't touch that! I'm not finished yet! I only stopped to go to the bathroom! I'm sorry I had intended to finish it before you came home! Leave it! Leave it!" she screamed shoving me out of the way then checked to make sure I didn't move anything else._

 _"Come on Margaret! You have three other projects going on in this place! Why did you start another one?" I complained. Seriously it has become a minefield of art projects in here! She looks at me with a puzzled look._

 _"Didn't you see the sunset outside? It's beautiful!" she exclaimed pointing out the window. I followed her finger._

 _There it was, out of our small, dirty, little window; the only window we have that's not facing the alley was a sun set spilling the most brilliant orange across the sky. It gave our dirty, old city a beautiful aurora it normally didn't have. Then the clouds were painted with a brilliant pink that complemented the orange sky._

 _"Okay you can finish your painting. I'll order pizza tonight."_

Margaret always saw beauty in things. Same ability that made her see the best in people too. See the best in me.

Now her happy glow was gone.

It felt like someone took a knife to me and cut a hole in my heart, leaving me to bleed and deal with the pain of missing a piece of my heart.

"What am I going to do now Margaret?"

I didn't have anywhere to go now. I was orphaned when I was young. I have quiet the extensive juvenile record on my hand. College drop out. I don't think any credentials I did gain from my time with Shield are worth anything anymore. I'm not rich. My job is gone. I had no idea what I was going to do now.

I have nothing.

Terror filled me.

Was I going to live on the streets again? No that was not an option. Sleeping in a car wasn't an option either seeing that I owned a motorcycle. Margaret always told me I should have traded my 'death machine' for a proper vehicle….

Knock, knock, knock.

My heart jumped. I wasn't expecting anyone. I shake it off though and go and open my door. There stood a sweet little old lady.

"Mrs. Dorothy! I wasn't expecting you. How are you?" I ask politely. Mrs. Dorothy was our neighbor next door. Good little lady. She looks so fragile Margaret and I always went out of our way to help her whenever we could.

"I just came to check to see if the rumors are true. Are you and Margaret really leaving? I'm going to miss you guys so much. You're such sweet young kids. You know you remind me of my daughter Shannon…" Mrs. Dorothy babbled on. She was a pretty good talker.

"Where is Margaret?" she asks.

"Margaret already left. I was just picking up the last our things," I lied as pain shoots through my heart real quick. I'm slowly getting better at managing my feelings again. Not many people know the real story of what happened.

"Oh I wish I could have given my last farewell to her," she says sincerely looking sad she missed her chance.

"Well I will let her know that you said that," I tell her now realizing she has a pile of old looking newspapers in her hand "what is that?'

She looks down.

"Oh these are old newspapers my husband use to collect from WWII. He was a huge fan of history. He's gone now and I'm old so I figured it's time to throw them out. Can't take these with me when I die," she chuckled.

"Oh Mrs. Dorothy, don't talk like that. You are still going to live for a long time. You have to be here when I come back okay." She chuckles at me

"I can't promise you that Elena, but I will do my best," she smiles "well good luck Elena. I know wherever you're going you will do great things."

She starts to waddle away.

"Mrs. Dorothy let me take those newspaper down for you," I tell her locking up the apartment behind me real quick before grabbing the newspapers from her.

"Oh thank you dear," she smiles again. "Can I give you one last hug?"

That gets me.

"Of course Mrs. Dorothy," I say moving the newspaper to one arm so I could hug her back. Her hug was warm.

"Bye Elena."

"Bye Mrs. Dorothy," I smile back before she waddles back to her apartment.

I go down the hallway, deciding I can dump the newspapers before coming back for my stuff. I still don't know what I am going to do. Finally I reach outside and dump the newspaper on top of the already full recycle bin. The wind blows, blowing away several pages of the newspaper in the alley.

"Really?" I say to no one. I sigh before running to pick up the flying pages.

Got one, two, three, and four. The last page tries to escape again when the wind blows it further down the alley before getting caught on a fire escape. I catch it then something on the fifth page catches my eye. I open it

"I want YOU for the ARMY." It read in bold letters. There he was Uncle Sam pointing at me.

"Oh Uncle Sam, your propaganda would work better if you looked more like-" I say cutting of midsentence. That's it! That's my next step! Quickly I dumped the newspaper back in the bin and ran back upstairs for my stuff.

 **Stark Tower**

"So that is what I have planned for the Avengers so far. What do you think Captain?" Stark asks me.

"It's a good plan but you are missing a few key elements you know," I tell him crossing my arms. He rolls his eyes

"What elements? Honestly I spent all month planning this for the team," he says bringing back a different part of his hologram presentation.

"No Mr. Stark you have been planning all month for yourself and for your fans," I correct him.

"Okay well what am I missing then? You have to admit my new building design is brilliant! We will have everything we will ever need. Everyone will have their own floor to live in, training rooms for you and the ninja assassins, a lab for us science bros to work in, look even a bar for all of us to relax in after the missions are over!" he boasted yet again.

"Yea, where are the hospital rooms? Where are the doctors who will help us with our injuries after the missions? You haven't thought this through yet Stark. This isn't a game! We are still at war! What will happen when your soldiers come back injured? Not all of us are protected by a metal shell like you Stark," I tell him now annoyed.

Stark has a hard time taking anything seriously yet, despite everything that has happened. For a second Stark's jaw just opened and closed before he figured out something to say.

"I just figured since we are the only super people in the world you know injuries would be a minimum," he admitted scratching the back of his head. Just like his father.

"Trust me we will need that," I tell him, ready to leave. Sam has found a new lead to find Bucky and I wanted to join him.

"Have you thought this through Captain? Who can we trust to treat your injuries without trying to steal your blood sample?" he asks trying to make a jab at me rather than making a point. Now I'm the one smiling putting a puzzled look on Stark.

"Well I happen to know someone," I say deciding now was a good time to leave.

"And who would that be?" Stark asks as I put my hand on the door.

"Doctor Elena Noble."


	4. Home

1 Home

Knock, Knock, Knock.

At first I heard nothing as I waited patiently outside. Nerves were hitting me like crazy. What if he moved? What if he doesn't care anymore after everything that happened and won't help me? Or worse, what if he is still in contact with-.

"Mini-me?" a familiar voice asks startled.

"Oh Anthony," I instinctively reached out for a hug which he immediately returned.

"What are you doing here Mini-me? Come in, come in," he hurried me in.

Anthony lived in a small but clean house out in the countryside of New York. Yes, New York State isn't made up entirely of a cities. I remember hanging out here a long time ago when things were… different.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go to. My life just got turned upside down again Anthony and I don't know what to do," I respond sitting down on his long couch, making sure to avoid the love seat.

"Oh no what did you do now?" he asks with a sigh in his tone pulling up a chair. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually I didn't do anything this time. It just turns out the secret government organization I was working for was actually a terrorist organization in disguise," I continue on telling him everything.

"Oh wow, your life is such a mess again. How is it that you always seem to attract trouble like this?" he asks.

"Trust me I have been asking myself the same question forever now," I laugh but tears were coming out. Anthony wipes them away.

"Ah Mini-me, you know you're welcome to stay here if you need to. I still have your old room-"

"No! Um, the couch is fine. I only plan on being here a few days so I can find a new job and place to stay. I don't want to in convince you any more than I already have and you know why I don't want to go there," I admitted.

"Mini-me, you know you are welcome here whenever you want. If you don't remember, my life was quite a mess too until you came in. The least I can do is help you out. I have cleared out your old room and remodeled it. You won't even recognize it there's nothing left of 'Him' in there anymore," Anthony made quotation marks with his hand when he referred to 'Him'.

"So you're not in contact with him-"

"No, Elena. You are my best friend not him. Plus I wouldn't be not after everything he has done to you. No man should EVER treat a woman like that," he said with conviction. Getting up.

"Thanks Anthony," I say getting up too "I guess I'll go get my stuff then."

"One question though why did you come here?" he asked.

"That is actually funny, remember back when we were in college we did a float for the Fourth of July?" I asked.

"Yea and you guys dressed me up as some old man. I have to admit I looked handsome as an old guy," he joked.

"Yea you were dressed as Uncle Sam. Yea I saw a photograph of Uncle Sam and it totally reminded me of you," I laughed.

"Oh great so that's the only way you will remember me? An old man? That's greeeat!" he said sarcastically.

"Alright, I'll be right back. You know it feels good to be back," I smiled before stepping out the door. Wow, I'm really smiling? This was a better plan then I thought. Maybe my life will still turn out for the better despite everything.

I spoke too soon.

As soon as I walk back outside I see people dressed as federal agents loading my motorcycle inside a truck with all my stuff. Immediately I count 4 people.

"Hey! That's mine! What are you doing?" I yell running for my stuff only to be stopped by an agent.

"Are you Doctor Noble?" Asks the agent.

"Who's asking," I reply.

"You need to come with us," he reaches for my arm. I snatch my arm back before he touches me.

"No, I don't know who you are. Now give me my stuff back now!" I demanded trying to get around the agent. He blocks my way.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You really need to come with me now," he reaches for me again. I jump back.

"Touch me and I'll break your nose."

"Ma'am we don't have time for this," he insisted grabbing me now. His mistake.

A soon as his hands grabs my left arm by right palm connects with his nose crushing it into his head. He lets out a small "oof" before falling and releasing me. The other agents started coming for me. The first one coming for me already had his fist in the air ready to hit me. Stupid. I duck out under his arm (and advantage that comes with my shortness) and trip his foot. He falls forward and I'm ready for my next opponent.

The next one was already too close. He wraps his arms around me in a choke hold but doesn't try to suffocate me. Weird. A mistake any way though. I don't like high heels but I love boots, boots with a form of heels on them.

Kicking the agent's shin made him drop me real quick. I turned for the last agent but I found him down on the ground already being held by Anthony.

"Why are you guys attacking us?" I go and ask the first agent who's on the ground still tending to his nose.

"We weren't attacking you. We are employees from Stark Industries instructed to pick you up for a job interview," he says glaring at me.

"What?" Anthony and I ask in unison.

"This wasn't an attack, it was a pick up," another agent stated.

"Then why wasn't I informed of this?" I ask.

"Stark told us you knew," says the agent I kicked down. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Stupid rich people, think they can do whatever they want.

"Well obviously I wasn't told. You should have guessed that when I wouldn't let you grab me. Sorry I'm on edge of who to trust ever since Hydra revealed themselves," I apologized "Here let me help you guys I am a Doctor. Anthony you can let that guy up?"

Anthony gets up and helps the guy he took down get back on his feet. Luckily I actually only really hurt one guy. The one I smashed his nose. It wasn't broken but it was for sure bleeding a lot.

"Are you sure it's not broken because it feels broken," he says getting another tissue to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sure. By the way what's your name?" I asked. I feel bad I kicked these guys' butts and I don't know their names.

"Mines Happy, Doctor Noble I'm sorry but we are now running late. I have to insist that we go now," He says looking at his watch.

"Um okay let me talk to my friend real quick," I say to Happy before walking up to Anthony who is just standing there with his arms crossed not looking happy at all about the situation.

"So I guess I have a job interview," I told him. I rubbed my hands on my jeans. A nervous reaction of mine.

"Why are they making you take all your stuff with you? Can't you leave it here? You are going for a job interview not apartment hunting. Plus I don't trust Stark," argued Anthony.

"I don't know but you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Maybe I should go try to find a new apartment. Then I don't have to bother you more than I already did," I tried reassuring him.

"Elena I told you it's no bother. If you can't find anything come strait here okay? If you do find a place then call me just so I know you are okay, okay?" he pleaded grabbing my shoulder looking at me in the eye.

"Yea I promise. I'm going to miss you too," I say smiling. He returns the smile and gives me a big hug.

"Stay safe Mini-me and good luck with your interview," he says sincerely.

"Thanks, I'll call and let you know how everything goes!" I say excitedly. I run over to where Happy is waiting with the car door open. Here goes nothing.

"Do you have the new plans yet Stark?" I ask coming into the lab wiping sweat off my face. I just had a training session with Natasha and Clint. They are both individually great challengers to practice with.

"Yup right other thereby you on your right. Sorry can't give you a full on presentation right now. As you can see my hands are full," he half mumbled, clearly distracted.

"What are you working on now Stark?" I ask as I start going through Stark's revised plan.

"I'm working on a prototype of robot that will help us out on our missions. Thanks to you I came up with this idea Captain," Tony says pausing for a moment to look at his work.

"Stark we don't need a robot army to fight-"I began to argue till Stark cut me off.

"They are not for combat. These guys will help us get civilians out of harm's way while we do all the badass combat fighting," Stark smirks and starts talking to Jarvis about 'uploading' something into the robot. I don't know what to think of Stark sometimes. I don't like the ideas of more metal tin heads out on the battlefield but help with civilians doe sound like a good plan.

"Have you hired that Doctor I recommended yet?" I ask putting the plans down.

"Yup, Happy is bring her. They are running late but Happy let me know that they are on their way. According to him she is a very interesting choice. Are you sure you want to trust her Captain?" Asks again trying to get at me for making him change his plans.

"I'm sure."

"Well I guess we will see," he says walking off.

I'm sure I'm right. There is something special about her. Just can't put my finger on it.

Yet.


	5. The Interview

THE INTERVIEW

I am bored out of my mind! Happy escorted me into the Stark Tower that was still undergoing new construction, to an interview room where I was to wait. There was nothing in the room. Just white walls, grey carpet, one way mirror, then a table and two chairs. Nothing else. No pictures on the wall or a fake plants sitting in the corner. Nothing and I have now been waiting for over an hour.

If no one came in the next five minutes I am leaving. I don't care if I am missing out on the biggest opportunity of my life and have to work at a fast food restaurant the rest on my life barely able to sustain myself. I am not going to let a rich guy disrespect me like this. I don't care who he is I am not going to be his lap dog and wait on him to attend to his every need or something.

Right then someone comes into the room. I have to say I was honestly disappointed when it was not Stark. I was ready to say a few things to him then leave without giving him a chance to interview me.

The man that walked in was an older fellow. Someone who looks to be in their early forties, with some grey hair starting to peek out. He carried some heavy equipment and started setting it up on the table.

"What is that?" curiosity was getting to me. What was going to happen? This is obviously not your typical interview.

"This is our lie detector, Miss Noble. It's part of our interview process. Don't worry it's pretty easy," he reassures me.

"Right that's why I need a lie detector" Seriously Stark makes me wait an hour then decides to do this. Maybe I should just leave.

"Excuse me, but I need to hook this up to you now," he politely interrupts. I nod and let him hook things on me.

Maybe Stark does this all the time so he picks a guy that no one can get mad at to do the interview. Smart. I hate him already and he is not even my boss yet, wow I am so cranky!

"Let's start with the basic questions to set up a base line," he says taking a seat on the opposite side of the table where I was. He had a laptop hooked up to the machine. It's probably telling him my vitals.

"What is your name?" he starts off.

"Elena Ruth Noble." I answered.

"Are you 25 years old?"

"Yes"

"Are you currently married?"

"No"

"Were you ever engaged?"

I hesitated at that question. I wasn't expecting that in an interview. That's a personal question.

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

The interviewer looked away from the computer briefly and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Okay here comes a few harder questions," he warned.

So far this interview was going very strangely. What were they interviewing me for? I didn't even know for what kind of job I was being interviewed for. How does Tony Stark even know me? Surely for whatever job he is interviewing me for he has other people much more qualified than I am. What did I get into now?

 **Behind The Two Way Mirror**

"Why are you interviewing her like this Stark?" I ask not happy about the situation he put this young lady into.

"Because Captain, this is the best way to see if we can truly trust her or not. This is a really serious matter finding a Doctor for us. One that won't try to steal blood samples from you, Banner, or Thor and sell them to our enemies," he says nonchalantly before taking a sip from his coffee.

"I told you already, we can trust her," I insisted.

"Right, sorry Captain you may think you know her but I did a background check on this girl. She has quite the record. Maybe after this interview you won't want to hire her anymore," he says giving me a look before putting a bagel in his mouth. I'm not sure if he is doing this seriously or again just trying to make a jab at me.

"We'll see," I reply crossing my arms focusing back on the interview.

"When you were 8 years old did you lose your parents in a car accident?" the interviewer asks. I can see the mood change on her face when she hears that question. A flicker of pain and loss.

"Yes," she responds.

"Then you were placed in the foster care system soon after?"

"Yes, I have no other family," she responds rubbing her eye then sat up straighter and focused her view directly at the interviewer. Focusing very hard on him. She is trying to be strong.

"Is it also true that you tried on many occasions to run away from the families you were placed with and also stole things from them?" asks following the list of questions on his computer.

"Yes because they were not my family and most of them didn't care about me. They didn't care about me I didn't care about them. That's how I use to think," she answered.

Okay I have to admit I don't know a thing about her past. I can't help but feel annoyed now. I see Stark looking at the computer looking at her vitals.

"Is she saying the truth?" I asked Stark. I didn't want to but he did have a point. Finding a Doctor for us was vital.

"So far," he replied not wanting to answer me. He didn't want me to be right either.

"What changed your mind?" the interviewer continued on. He and Elena where unaware of our conversation back here.

"Margaret, when I met her my life did a 180 turn for the better," she replied.

"Who's Margaret? I didn't see a Margaret with her on her records. Billy ask her about Margaret," Stark commanded. It was then I realized Billy had an ear piece in his ear.

"Margaret is her friend that died at the hospital protecting Elena and I from a Hydra agent," I replied to Stark.

"Who is Margaret and how is it that you two met?" Billy asked. Elena sighed before answering.

"Margaret was a Shield agent, I didn't know it at the time. I was 18 when I met her. I was no longer under the government care anymore so I had the freedom to go any where I wanted. Unfortunately I didn't make the right decisions and ended up really deep with a Mafia gang stationed in New York so that's when I got onto Shields radar. Margaret was sent to take me out," she replied a new emotion appearing on her face. Whatever she was remembering was obviously a good memory to her.

"Mafia huh wow this girl has more stuff than her records say. Billy ask her about that," Stark ordered. Curiosity was getting to me.

"What is on her record Stark? You are not telling me much you know," I demanded. Stark sighed in annoyance before turning to me.

"She has a whole load of criminal activities on her record. Robbery, ranging from the families she stayed with to stores all the way to government facilities. That's just her teen years. In her adulthood she assaulted people, kidnapped people, stole government intelligence, and nearly killed someone. Then she joined Shield and her record is completely clean. I sense Hydras handy work here. I honestly don't trust her at all," Tony blurted. Wow this was honestly bothering him. Now that I was hearing about it now I wasn't sure about her either.

"Mafia? The Mafia doesn't exist anymore. How is it that you were with the Mafia?" I heard Billy ask Elena. I motioned for Tony to keep listening.

"Well you can't take down what you don't know. The Mafia got smarter after they were taken down the first time and not all the rats went down with the ship. They are more secretive now. Hardly anyone knows they exist anymore," she explained "Just like how Hydra grew right under our noses. Their organization was secretive so we didn't know to take them down until it was too late."

"How did you get in with the Mafia in the first place," Billy questioned. Elena sighed obviously dreading this question.

"I fell in love with the Boss's son. Again I didn't know at the time. I met him on a robbery I was doing and ran into him. He was stealing the same place I was. The police was on us and we helped each other out. After that we started hanging out with each other more, I was given a home with his family, we also assisted each other more on different crimes then we fell in love and got engaged," she admitted. All the happiness that was showing on her face earlier disappeared.

"Did something happen between you two?" Billy asked. She didn't respond.

"Miss Noble we need you to answer the question," Billy gently spoke to her. Tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"Why are you asking me these things? This is personal stuff. I thought this was a job interview?" she argued. She was tense and angry.

"This is a job interview but we need a background check on you and all these things came up on your record and-"Billy wasn't able to finish. "Miss Noble! Miss Noble!"

She was fast, she unhooked herself from the machine and was heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Stark asked as I headed out the door too.

"This wasn't fair what you are doing to her," I answered before heading out the door.


	6. Needed

6 Needed

People in the Stark tower were looking at me. I can't stop the tears. I accepted answering the first set of questions. They were similar questions to the ones I had to answer to join Shield. But asking me about my ex, out of everything that happened in my life that has been the worst part.

Well I guess last time I didn't have to answer those. Margaret was there and filled them in. They already knew what happened. Still I didn't want to think about my past. There is so much pain there. Finally I found an elevator that could take me down. I pressed a button for it. I have no choice but to wait. I look down and let my hair form a curtain around me. I don't want to see people staring at me.

Then someone comes up to press the elevator button and stands next to me. I dare not look at who it is. I have no idea what floor we are on but the elevators are sure taking forever. What floor are we on?

"So are you going to talk to me or keep ignoring me?" asks a familiar voice. It startles me because I wasn't expecting it. I turned to make sure it wasn't my imagination.

"Captain? I mean Steve?" I answered him back.

"Good to see you Doctor Noble, I'm sorry for what Stark put you through," he apologized "I was against this kind of interrogation but Stark is the one hiring not me so there wasn't anything I could do. He's the boss right now."

"You were on the other side of the glass weren't you?" I really feel embarrassed now. Standing right next to me is probably one of the most righteous guys on the planet and here I am with a full on criminal record on my hand and he probably knows about it. How is it that he is even talking to me?

"Yea I was, I heard the whole thing," he answered. I didn't know how to feel about this situation. Just then the elevator door dinged and opened up for us. We both walk in, Steve coming from an era where gentlemen once existed, let me in first. Then pressed his and mine floor numbers. Then we sat there in silence. It was to me awkward and a question was running through my mind that begged to be answered.

"I have a question and I don't know if you know this but why was Stark trying to hire me? It seemed like to me he doesn't like me. He didn't tell me I had an interview or even tell me what job he was looking to hire me for. I didn't even know he even knew I existed," I blurted breaking the silence. Steve smiled at me amused I guess of something I said.

"Stark was hiring you because I recommended you to him," Steve answered nonchalantly. The shock on my face must have looked funny because Steve was trying to hold back from laughing in my face.

"What? Y-You recommended me for something?" I couldn't hold back the surprise or awe in my voice. Captain America recommend me? I don't care if it's cleaning the bathrooms or something like that a recommendation from Captain America is a huge honor to me.

"Well of course. You managed to fix my wounds properly before my super healing kicked in. Risked your life and I don't know there is something different about you Miss Noble-"

"Elena, you can call me Elena," I interrupted then felt my cheeks burn. Stupid! Don't interrupt the Captain! I didn't know what to expect but he just gave me a smile and continued on.

"Elena, well like I was saying there is something different about you Elena and I think you would be great to help out the team," he finished.

"Wait what do you mean good for the team?" I ask feeling confused again.

"Stark was hiring for you to be our head Doctor for the Avengers," he answered with all seriousness in his tone. I think I literally took a step back.

"Y-you trust me with your health?" There is no way he is serious about this. Steve pressed the stop button on the elevator and faced me. There wasn't a smile now, there was now someone who was serious and full of authority standing before me. I have to admit I feel small. Well more small than I already am.

"I am trusting you with more than our health. I am trusting you with our lives, our identities, even our genetic codes. I know I can trust you, no one would have taken care of me the way you did when you were treating me. A normal person would not have cared for me and ran to their friend. A normal person would have been lost in grief and never come back to the world as you have to move on. A normal person would have had the temptation to steal my blood for many different reasons. A normal person would have killed all those Hydra agents that were threatening everything you ever held dear. Yet you took them down rather than take them out. You don't take lives, you don't steal anymore, and you don't even put yourself first. I don't know you well. I don't know your history well but I know I can trust you. I trust you Elena," he told me.

I stood there stunned. I wasn't expecting that from him at all. Forget my feeling from earlier, Captain America was telling me he needed me and trusted me despite everything he just heard in my interview. If he is telling me he trusts me with all these things how can I just leave and disappoint him?

"You don't need to make a decision right now, but I would like you to consider being our Doctor, Elena." He said before touching the start button again on the elevator. I stood there for a moment contemplating what to do. What am I going to do?

 **Captain America POV**

I am not sure what she is going to do. I gave her the option to think about it which I have to admit there is a part of me that wish I didn't. I do want her to be here with us. I trust her so much more than anyone Stark has to hire. She has high morality standards now. Maybe she did have a shady history but the Elena Noble that stood in this elevator with me now would never do those things now.

The elevator was going down again. We were almost ground level. Elena didn't say a word after I explained why I wanted her here. Maybe I was too strait forward with her. I struggled with talking with women in my era. Even more with women from this era. I wish I knew what was going through her mind. She is standing still next to me, very much obviously lost in her mind.

Then out of nowhere she presses the ground level button on the elevator twice making the elevator stop. Then press another number. The elevator stood there for a moment before going back up. I smiled.

"If Captain America says he wants me on his team then who am I to say no to him?" she says shyly blushing again. Her blush makes her look sweet I noted.

"I'm feel honored to have you join us Elena." I respond.

"No I'm more honored to work next to the Avengers. I have to admit, I never dreamed I would get to even meet one of you. This feels more like a dream than reality," she confessed.

"Well it's not."

"Yea I wish the next part was a dream."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to finish the interview. Everything has to be out in the open if I want the rest of the team to trust me as you do. Especially for Mr. Stark."

"Well let's get it over with then."

She nods nervously and says no more. Finally the elevator stops and lets us out back on the floor we were on. She walks out first and keeps her eyes focused forward. Ignoring the people who are staring again at her. I go back to the room behind the glass and find Stark standing there in deep thought looking at a computer screen.

"Careful Stark, think too hard and you might accidently hurt yourself," I joked starling him.

"I'm just surprised to see how much you trust this girl despite knowing so little of her then finding out she has lot of things on her criminal record," he jabs again at me.

"Her criminal record to me doesn't mean a thing to me. Look at yours, yours is spotless but only because you have your army of lawyers to clean it up for you. What does that say about you?" I retorted back. It doesn't seem to faze Stark.

"I'm just saying, maybe it should bother you more than it does. Don't let your feeling get in the way of the truth," he insisted before turning back to all his monitors preparing for the interview again.

"Feelings Stark?" What is he talking about now?

"Yea you have feelings for this girl Captain. You probably haven't admitted it to yourself yet especially because you're from another time-"

"Stark I'm going out with Sharon. I'm already in love. I don't have feelings for Elena. I'm looking for a Doctor for us not a new love." It really bothered me. Is that what Stark think is going on here?

"Whatever you say Captain. Okay Billy let's pick up where we dropped off," Stark got the ball rolling. I will have to come back to Stark about that comment.

"Miss Noble can you start again where we left off?" Billy asked. Elena was already strapped back on the machines.

"Well can I start at the beginning? To why all this happened in the first place?" she asked. I looked to Tony.

"Yes," he said to the mic.

"Yes," Billy echoed. Elena took a deep breath before starting.

"Well as you know I met-," she hesitated "I met Delano, my ex fiancé when I was on a heist to steal secret government information from the Pentagon."

I don't think either Stark or I expected that. We both gave each other a quick glance at before returning our attention back to Elena. I don't think Elena realized that we didn't know that she broke into the pentagon.

"You have to understand for most of my life I lived on the streets running away from authorities. I didn't want to be found but I needed money to survive. So I started taking on criminal jobs for money. It all started off with simple things then as I got better I received bigger assignments which also paid bigger bucks. That's why I was in the pentagon stealing that day.

I had grabbed the information I needed on a flash drive. Whatever I had on the flash drive it was going to set me up for life. On my way out however an alarm was triggered and I was compromised. I thought that was it for me. I would spend the rest of my life locked up, that was exactly what I have been avoiding all my life.

Out of nowhere I heard a commotion. Suddenly he was there.

Delano had accidentally triggered the alarm but the authorities didn't realize it was actually him and not me that set it off. He saw that they captured me, he told me that there was something about me that made him feel guilty about leaving me behind. Made him want to take me with him. So he fought his way to me and together we escaped.

He obtained an injury and I fixed him as best I could till we got back to his headquarters. It was the first time I had ever tried to heal someone. At his headquarters I was welcomed in by his family. They thought I was a hero for saving their sons life, Delano never told them what really happened.

Later on I asked him what he was doing there at the pentagon and he told me that he was there to obtain classified information about kids that were captured and being held somewhere. He made it sound like the US government was involved in human trafficking. When he told me that I told him I wanted to join. I wanted to help get those kids back who were being stolen from their real families.

I believed the lie. I let him take the flash drive from me never even bothering to find out what was on there. We started working on missions together. We did liberate a lot of children and return them to their families. I thought we were doing great things. I fell in love with him and him with me. We got engaged and threw this huge wedding." Elena's voice gradually was getting quieter. Whatever she is remembering seems to be really affecting her emotionally. By the sound of where her story was going it seemed appropriate.

"I was getting ready for my wedding when Margaret dropped in. She had a team in place ready to take down Delano and his whole family. I fought her at first but then my friend Anthony came in and intervened. He explained to me that Delano was not who I thought he was. That's when he told me the truth about all the heists I did with him. That they were really stealing information from different secret organizations to create something. An army. An army of super humans created from the super serum of Captain America," she explained. Silence filled the room.

"Did I just hear that right? The Mafia was trying to make a super soldier army?" Stark asked, really shocked. I didn't respond I walked right up to the glass to make sure it was Elena who was really talking.

"How did they get my DNA?" I asked. Without needing Stark, Billy asked my question.

"How did they obtain that information?"

"I gave it to them in that flash drive that I had stolen. Delano was there that day at the pentagon for that information. But one thing I was known for before is cleaning up behind me. I stole the information and erased every copy that the government had of the information I stole. He got lucky that I gave that information up to him so easily," she answered, feeling ashamed.

"What happened at the wedding?" Billy asked.

"I had to stop him. I helped Margaret and Anthony take him down. I walked down the aisle knowing well I wasn't going to get married anymore. Knowing well all my dreams were done. Knowing well that I was going to take down the man that I love and that he lied to me the entire time he had ever known me.

It was so hard walking down that aisle. Looking at him smile. I've never seen someone smile like that at me before. He looked like he was going to soar to the moon with happiness. He was soaring and my heart was dropping. He knew something was wrong the second he realized my reaction was wrong. He pulled his gun out on me.

Shield came in fast arresting people left and right. But Delano was faster and had a sample of the super serum with him. Before I could take him down he injected it into himself. I tried to stop him but he already had become too powerful. Margaret and Anthony tried to take him down but he nearly killed them. I got there with a gun but he snatched it out of my hands and used me as hostage.

He didn't know I had a second gun on me. I couldn't get a direct shot at him because of the way he was holding me so I shot him through myself taking him down and nearly killing myself in the process. He almost died too but they saved him at the clinic they brought him to in jail. I survived too. I got lucky and walked away with a scar." She answered standing up and lifting up her shirt to show the scar. It looked a lot worse than a gunshot wound. It looked like a she was shot several times in one small area. Right under her ribs.

"So is that when you decided to join Shield and stop your life of crime?" Billy asked.

Elena nodded saying no more.

I stood behind the glass still in shock. Elena was defending me before I even knew her. It seems like I owe this girl a lot more then I had previously thought. I can't help but smirk and look at Stark. He seemed lost in thought.

"What do you think?" I ask. Tony continues on as if he is working. I wait.

"I think that I have a change of heart. I think you were right," Stark answers without ever facing me.

"So are you going to hire her?" I ask. I know I'm pushing now but Stark needs this time to time.

"I'll get her set up," Stark answers before leaving the room.

Finally this team is finally getting together. Almost time to assemble the Avengers again.

 _I would like to thank my fans for reading my story. It's my first time writing a fanfiction. I would like to be a writer some day but I do know I need to improve my writing first. If you can a review would be great! Thank you for reading!_


	7. Moving In

_Sorry for taking a long time to publish the next chapter. I was really busy working on the floral arrangements for my friend's wedding and right after my family and I went on vacation. Here is the next chapter I hope you will enjoy. Extra-long to make up for taking so long. Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks!_

7 Moving In

This was so surreal to me. I'm riding up the elevator with all my belongings to the floor that will be my floor. An entire floor to myself! My floor for as long as I'm here working Bill told me when I was filling out the paper work to start my new job. I'm sure Stark made Bill emphasize that.

I still haven't met him yet. I was right about my assumption about him. He would have never hired me if Captain-, I mean Steve, hadn't put me in his radar view; which is very narrow. I have to meet him soon but to be honest I rather not meet him. I'm not sure if I can be nice to my boss.

Soon the elevator stopped. Excitement filled up my chest. The doors opened and my mouth dropped to the floor. The décor was simple but the whole thing was huge! Not only that but I could see the entire New York City! Only in the center of the apartment, where I am assuming where my bathroom and other privet rooms are, where the only things that didn't have a glass wall.

My kitchen, which is huge, was made of glass. The living room was in a huge room right next to the kitchen. The couches faced the glass wall giving the beautiful view of NYC. Against the glass though sat a huge TV with several electronic equipment. I will have to explore that later. Walked around to see what was on the other side.

On the other side there was a game room with several different game tables. Further down I could see a fancy office room. I didn't go any further because I was beginning to cry.

"Is everything to your need Miss Noble?" A loud voice called out of nowhere making me scream and jump because I wasn't expecting it.

"Who are you?" I called out when I saw no one was with me in the room.

"I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark's personal assistant. I was instructed by Mr. Stark to check that everything was to your liking. Is everything alright ma'am?" Jarvis asked.

"Oh um yes, I'm fine," I say rubbing away my tears "Just feeling a little overwhelmed and wishing my best friend Margaret was here. Is this really all mine?"

"Yes ma'am, this entire floor will be yours as long as you are here. Do you require any assistance?"

"No I'm good, thank you." I respond taking in my surroundings again.

"Very well, I will let Mr. Stark know you are settling in. Good evening Miss Noble," Jarvis dismissed.

That was weird. I never thought I would ever speak to Starks personal computer. I never thought I would be working in the Avenger tower in the first place. My arms are beginning to feel sore from holding my heavy boxes for so long. I decided it was time to check out my room.

Like the rest of my apartment, if you can call it that, my bedroom was huge too. Only difference was instead of glass walls and white marble floors it was a normal white walled room with a tan carpet. I sat on the bed not even bothering with exploring the bathroom and closet just yet. I'm sure they would be huge and luxurious as the rest of this place.

Instead I started to unpack my boxes. I didn't have much. My first box was where all my clothes and personal toiletries were. I put them away in their appropriate places. I had so little that when I put things way in the closet and bathroom it looked rather pathetic in the huge empty places.

I didn't care though. I didn't have many friends to show this place off too anyway. Margaret and Anthony are the only two friends I ever had. Margaret is gone and I think it would be weird to show this place off to Anthony. I don't even know if I am allowed to bring anyone up here. Suddenly this place made me feel lonelier than ever.

I didn't want to think about how lonely I felt. Instead I opened my second box which had the things I saved from Margaret and I apartment. It was all of her artwork she had lying around our place. I started putting up her art work around the room. Hanging up her sunset picture on the wall. Her smaller art drawings on my shelf and dresser.

When I finished and took a step back I couldn't help but smile again. Now my room felt like home again. All of Margaret's artwork hung all around the room just like it use too in our old apartment. Feeling great about my unpacking I looked at the clock. 6:30 pm

"Great! Now what?" I ask out loud to myself.

It was early and I didn't have anything left to do. Before my life turned upside down I use to work overtime and stay at Shield working on research projects to help with whatever case we were working on. But I don't have any place like that yet to do any research right now. I read books and watched movies but right now I didn't feel like doing either. I don't know my way around this part of NYC and it was beginning to get dark so going out tonight was not an option as well. So one hobby was left for me to do.

Training.

I decided to see if Jarvis would help me. Except I didn't know if this would work or if I was even allowed to use Jarvis to help me out. But it couldn't hurt to try right?

"Jarvis?" I called out nervously.

"Yes ma'am," he responded quickly. I sighed in relief.

"Is there a training center here in the tower that I can use to work out some?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am on the 32nd floor. Is that all you will be needing ma'am?"

"Yup, that was all I needed, Thanks Jarvis!" I said excitedly going for the elevator.

The Stark Tower sure was tall building. Luckily for me I was already part way up there so it wasn't long before the doors opened up again. This time I didn't let my mouth drop but I still am surprised to see how well equipped and grand the training room was. Everything you would use to train your body was here but I had no clue if they had what I wanted here.

"Um Jarvis?" I called out again.

"Yes Miss Noble?" Jarvis responded. I sighed in relief that I could still reach him.

"Is there a fight simulator or something similar to what the x-men have a danger room? Is there anything like that here?" I tentively ask.

"Yes ma'am over there to your right on the far side of the room there is a fight simulator," Jarvis answered.

"Thanks, I respond heading over to where Jarvis indicated. On the far side of the room I only saw an elevated black mat near the glass walls again showing the beautiful view of NYC. This isn't like any training simulation I have ever been on but I step up on the platform anyway.

The second I step on the platform comes to life.

"New avenger, state your name and the setting you would like to work at?" a new voice called out with a hologram of myself appearing. I couldn't help but stare in awe. I've never seen a real hologram before except on TV.

"Elena Noble, I am not an Avenger but I wouldn't mind starting on easy and work up from there," I stated. Not sure of what to expect.

"Starting with Hydra agents," the voice called out.

The floor came alive vibrating with life causing me to get ready.

For a moment nothing happened, then from the corner of my eye a hologram came at me. It wasn't hard I ducked the blow and simultaneously kneed the hologram at his gut. With the hologram bent over in pain I finish him off with my elbow on the back of his head. Knocking him out. That hologram disappeared and I stood ready for the next one.

It was strange the simulation. I liked the one at the old shield headquarter. In the simulation there you actually physically hit something. Here it was just air. Right now though I didn't care. I just wanted something to do.

"You can make the simulation harder you know. I'm not that new at this," I let the machine know. The machine only responded with more hologram hydra agents. I couldn't help but smile.

"Let the fun begin."

 **Captain America POV**

I didn't know she would be here but now that I already found her here I can't help but watch. She looked amazing. A feline in her manner of combat with extreme concentration. Ducking left and right and when the moment was right she would strike with precision to knock them out. So far I haven't seen her once strike to kill.

I have to admit it was refreshing to see someone training to fight like this. Someone who isn't trying to strangle every person they see or maim someone with their arrows. Or someone who is trying to show off and show how many he can take down with fancy Tec and not get a single scratch on him. Of course he never gets a scratch he is protected inside a metal shell.

"Simulation complete, all Hydra agents are down. Would you like to start another simulation?" JP, the simulator program, asked Elena.

"Are you going to spend your whole Friday night here training?" I asked before I even realized I was going to say anything. I wasn't planning on letting her know I was here watching her. I feel embarrassed letting her know I was watching but I kept the emotions on my face in check.

She turned around surprised not expecting anyone to be here with her. She stood there looking taller than usual very sweaty from the work out. Her eyes locked on to mine. I have to admit she looked beautiful under this circumstance.

"I don't have any plans tonight and I didn't know what else to do so I came up here to keep busy. How about you? I don't see any of your friends here training so why are you here on a Friday night?" she asked stepping down from the fight simulator.

"Well to be honest we are waiting for the Stark tower to be completed before we reunite the team again. Everyone is out there living their normal lives right now," I answered coming off the wall I was leaning on while I watched her.

"You still didn't answer my question though. Why are you here? Don't you have a life and a girlfriend to get back to?" she asks after grabbing a fresh towel to clean the sweat off herself. I tried to avoid looking at her do that, it was hard not to look. I thought about it for a second.

"I do have a girlfriend but she is out of town right now undercover with the CIA I believe so going out on a date is out of the question. My friends as I told you are not here, out there living their lives. So I guess I'm like you right now. No plans on a Friday night," I answered carefully. Hoping she wouldn't catch the part where I skipped the no life part.

Her eyes told me that she didn't miss that at all. I really hope she doesn't push it.

"In a way you sound like me. No date for me because my ex-fiancée is in jail, no night out in town with friends because they are not here, and my life just got messed up again so I don't know what to do with myself beside this," she pointed out to the room.

"Yea I guess right now we are both in the same boat." Wow, she got strait to the issue without making me feel awkward about myself.

"Well since we are here do you want to give me any tips on combat? I bet there is a lot of room for improvement on my skills," she offered. An excitement yet insecurity appeared in her eyes.

"Actually I just showered and rather not get all sweaty again. How about you shower and we go out tonight. I can show you a few great places that are around here," I offered. I really don't feel like training right now. I did want to go out but going alone all the time isn't that great. Bringing along a friend sounds better.

"Don't you have a girlfriend Captain?" she asks eyeing me suspiciously. I realize right there what my offer must have sounded like.

"Oh no it's not a date. I wouldn't do that to Shannon. No I only meant it as friends. We are allowed to be friends right or is that something else that has changed with time? I am still trying to catch up with time," I fumbled with my words. I really hope I'm not blushing right now. Elena just smiled at me.

"Oh so her name is Shannon? That's the mysterious girl that has won our fair Captain's heart," she teases "I was just checking to make sure it wasn't a date and yes Captain you can go out with a friend. I'm honored that you already consider me your friend. I just need a moment to clean up. Can I met back with you let's say in 15 minutes?"

"Really you only need 15 minutes to get ready?" I tease back.

"Well it's not a date so no need to get all dressed up. Plus after working so long now in the hospital I have learned how to get ready at a moment's notice. Where do I met you at?" she asks.

"Down in the garage. Okay I will time you." I warn.

"Alright see you in 15!" she exclaims running out the room and jumping on the elevator.

I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She is going to make a great addition to the team. I think we really do need someone with her positive energy. I walk over to the elevator and press the button as I look at my watch too. 15 minutes and counting.


	8. The Unofficial Date

8 Unofficial Date

"16 minutes and 30 seconds, that's an extra minute and a half then what you said it would take you," Steve announced when the elevator doors opened in the underground garage.

"That's not fair the elevator took forever! I've never had to calculate elevator time to my time before," I whined stepping out of the elevator walking toward him. There he was looking very handsome in his white shirt and blue jean jacket which matched his pants. He sat on his motorcycle ready to go.

"Whoa," I could help but awe at his bike "Is that a Harley Street 750?" Steve gave me a quick surprised look before smiling back.

"Yea I have been riding these since before WWII started. You know bikes?" Impressed with my knowledge of his bike.

"Yea I have one of my own, not the same though. Mine is a Suzuki GSX-R750. Its several years old now but I can't get rid of her. She's my first bike and has been a great bike ever since. Hardly any issues and has a nice purr when I turn her on. I love riding it! Margaret never liked it though, she always thought it would be the death of me." I drifted off for a second. It's another thing I miss about her. Her constant nagging about my bike obsession.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" he sympathized.

"Yea she was my best friend, my sister almost. Now that she is gone I feel like I'm missing a limb or have a huge hole in my chest where someone carved out my heart and left me bleeding. I'm missing a huge part of myself and I don't know how to fix it."

"I know what you mean. It's partly how I feel every day. I lost my parents a while ago. All my old friends are long gone. Even my own personal life is gone all stuck in the past now. I can't go back and I don't know how to fix that empty void and fill it in with something new," he said stopping himself.

"Wow I said too much. It's so easy to talk to you for some reason," Steve said switching the subject. I didn't miss it but I decided not to press it.

"You're not alone, I feel the same way about you. I feel like I can almost say anything to you," I respond half wishing I didn't say that. It sounds cheesy! It also sounds like I have feelings already. I barely met him a few weeks ago for crying out loud! Plus he has a girlfriend. Off limits.

"So where to Captain?" I ask trying to change the subject too.

"Just Steve, you don't have to call me Captain. We are not on Avenger business right now," Steve tries to correct me.

"I know but I like calling you Captain. It does suit you very well," I teased refusing to give in. Steve chuckles at my stubbornness.

"Steve is better though," he half-heartedly argued back.

"Hmmm, maybe one day but until I know you better I will use Captain."

"Fine, now are you going to ride with me or not?" he demanded turning on his bike. It let out a nice loud roar that made me shiver in excitement.

"Really I can ride with you?" I couldn't help but ask. This must be every girls dream to get on the back of a motorcycle with a hot guy, especially if that guy is Captain America. But I'm not riding because of him, nope he is not available, I just want to know how well is motorcycle rides. Steve just shrugs his shoulder and puts on his helmet.

With that I grab my jacket and helmet off my bike and put it on. I'm glad my bike helmet has dark shade on them so no one can see my face from the outside because right now I am smiling like a little child on Christmas. I take my place behind Steve and put my arms around his body. Thanks to my shortness and Steve's abs my arms barely make it around him.

"Hold on spider-monkey," he teased.

"You watched twilight didn't you?"

"Yup that bad huh?"

"Yea don't ever use that line again. It doesn't suite you," I answered.

"Okay, well hang on tight, I like to drive fast sometimes." He warned cranking up the gas making the bike roar. I squeezed a little tighter and the next thing I knew we were flying.

"Wow, now _that_ was a ride. I can't wait to do that again," I said as we mounted off the bike. I had no clue where we were but Steve seemed to know where we were so I just went with it. The air was different though. More… salty? I could also hear some loud crashing noise on the other side of the trees.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Orchard Beach, ever been here before?"

"No, I've never been to a beach at all before."

"Seriously?" he blurted, surprised. "Why not?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never had an incentive to go," That's true what I said but that wasn't the real reason why I have never been. The real reason all had to do with my ex, Delano.

"Well sorry I brought you here so late then. Next time we should come early and be prepared to swim. For now I thought some quiet time on the beach if you don't mind," he said that last part with a hint of shyness. It was already dark so I couldn't see if he was blushing or not.

"Avoiding your fans huh?" I teased trying to lighten up the mood again. He chuckled.

"Yea I have to admit that is one big part of the reason I chose here. I really don't understand how Tony loves the spotlight so much. Those people are just so… I don't even know how to describe it," he stumbled over his words.

"I can't imagine. Must be frustrating not being able to have a private life."

"You have no idea. Come on, let's go. We'll take off our shoes when we get to the beach." He motioned for me to follow as he threw a backpack on his shoulder. I didn't realize that he brought that with us. It really made me wonder what he had planned. I jogged after him to catch up.

"Hey slow down, Shorty here with short legs I can't keep up with your long strides!" I huffed as I caught up. Steve laughed slowing his pace down.

"Wow, to be honest I didn't realize how short you are till now. You're barely past my shoulders," he teased. I felt really tempted to stick my tongue out at him like a child.

"Yea I know, my friend Anthony constantly teases me about it. He gave me the nickname Mini-Me, claiming I was a miniature version of him," I explained

"Mini-Me, I like it. I think I will use it since you refuse to call me by my name," he declared looking ahead.

"Hey no way! You are not going to use my nickname against me like that!" I argued.

"Yes I am, as long as you keep calling me Captain I will call you Mini-me."

"Come on but that name Captain suits you!"

"Nope, come on takeoff your shoes we are here," He said changing the subject and stopping himself to take off his own shoes. I didn't realize we got there. I turn to look what is in front of me and I can't help but stop and stare in awe.

It looked beautiful. It was fully dark outside now but it was a full moon tonight so you could still see the white waves gently crashing against the shore. The smell of salt water filled my nostrils and I couldn't help but take a deep breath of it. It almost looked like something out of a painting.

"Come on let's sit over here to enjoy the view." He said grabbing onto my wrist and dragging me along behind him.

I could feel a blush burn on my cheeks. Captain America was pulling me behind him on a beach like we were a couple. Except we are not of course which is probably why he didn't grab my hand in the process. He let go all too soon, leaving a ghost feeling of his hands on my wrist.

He didn't notice thank goodness my reaction to this simple gesture. Instead he dug in his backpack for a second then pulled out a blanket and put it on the ground before sitting down on it. I sat down right after him. He dug in his backpack again and pulled out a notebook and charcoal pencils.

"I hope you don't mind but I have been wanting forever to draw this scenery at night. Literally, I wanted to draw this over 75 years ago."

"Wow you make me feel like a kid. Go ahead, I'll just watch the scenery. It is beautiful out here. I didn't know there was such a place like this here in NY."

"Yea they opened this beach a few years before WWII started. I was an art student then. My friend Bucky dragged me here all the time you know on double dates that never worked out in my favor. I was left here alone more than once but it gave me the chance to discover the beauty of this place at night," he explained. It was strange to hear someone talk about the past like it was just yesterday when it was actually ages ago.

"Wow must have been the place to be at that time."

"Yea, it was a huge social scene here back in the day. Now it's like any other beach here in NY."

We let the conversation drift off. There was no awkward silence between us. Steve was focused now on his drawing making large and small strokes here and there. Erasing and blending to the point where the picture was becoming three dimensional and beautiful. I couldn't help it. It's exactly like what Margaret use to do. I could send hours watching her turn a blank piece of paper into something beautiful.

I felt jealous of her perspective of this world. She could see good and beauty in places I felt had none. I always wondered if I had her perspective maybe I would have lived the beginning of my life differently. Maybe I wouldn't have messed up so badly. Maybe right now I would have a family that loves me even though they are not my real family. Maybe I would have a great education, maybe met someone in college and maybe… found true love.

Love. There seems to be no such thing for me. Every time I went looking for it I always just landed myself in a bigger disaster than the last. The one time where I thought I really found it at last with my ex Delano it turned out to be the worst of them all. I let a mafia family obtain information of the super serum, the same serum which created Captain America, which they nearly turned it into a weapon to take revenge back on the American government for nearly destroying their mafia family once and for all.

A sharp pain went through my heart as I remember my ruined wedding day. It hurts so bad the betrayal and lies Delano told me. I thought he was a good person helping rid the world of bad people when the truth was the opposite. I helped too! That was the worst of it. The whole time I thought I was making right my wrongs and it just turned out I was doing more wrong. Same thing with Shield! Will I never do any right again?

"Hello is anyone home?" someone asked waving their hand in my face. I blinked a few times before remembering where I was. Steve was the one waving his hands in front of my face.

"S-sorry, what?" I sputtered coming back to the present.

"Wow it took me a while to get your attention again. I was asking you what you think of my drawing but you didn't answer." He stated amused "What happened to you?"

I felt a blush start burning my cheeks again.

"Sorry I didn't mean to zone out on you. Sorry I sometimes get thinking and I get suck up into my head and forget everything where I am and what I'm doing. I didn't mean to ignore you." I apologized really feeling embarrassed now.

"Oh so are you like, let me see what his name was again… Sherlock! Are you like Sherlock with the whole mind palace thing you know storing a lot of data in your head, zoning out, talking to yourself for days, and forgetting someone left the room and that you really aren't talking to them? Are you like him?" Steve asked getting really excited. That made me laugh out loud.

"Ha-ha I wish I had his talent! No sadly no I'm not exactly like him. I don't have a mind palace sadly. I have more for a mental maze which I get lost in all the time. I usually need help getting out of there," I explained hoping that made sense.

"Oh okay well it would have been really cool if you had Sherlock's talent. I would have made you an Avenger right here on the spot if you did. We could really use someone like Sherlock on the team," he joked laughing.

"Oh well, darn I guess I will just have to be stuck being your doctor." I joked back now sticking out my tongue at him like a child. "What was it that you were asking me about when I was lost in my head?"

"I was if you thought anything was missing from this picture?" he said calming down and showing me what he drew. I gasp when I look at the drawing. I almost looked like he took a photograph of the beach rather than just drawing it. It looked amazing. The moon reflecting its light on the water. The waves crashing. Starlight night sky. Beautiful.

"I don't know what you mean to me it looks perfect," I answered him, handing his notebook back.

"I don't know to me the picture doesn't seem alive enough yet." He complained staring at his picture again. When he said alive an idea popped into my head.

"Well why don't you draw a few people in it?"

He thought about it. "Not a bad idea. Let's see," he mumbled as he began drawing again. I watched as he began drawing shadows two persons on the beach together.

"Who are they?" I asked as he finished. He shrugged.

"I don't know. A couple that's in love, out on a walk in the moon light together. People can interpret it any way they want," he shrugged obvious now feeling satisfied with his work. I smile so Captain America has a soft side for romance. Being as old as he is and never having a girlfriend until now probably made him that way. It's cute.

"Can you draw actual people? Like make a portrait of someone?" I asked, curious.

"Yea I can, would you like me to do one of you?" he offered opening his notebook to a new page.

"I don't think I can sit still long enough."

"Don't worry it won't take me long. Just sit there all relaxed like you are now and face the ocean. Maybe you can get lost in your mind maze again then time will fly fast for you," he teased again. I rolled my eyes at him and said nothing. He got out his pencil and started drawing again. I can't wait to see how this picture turns out.

 _Thank you everyone for reading my story. It was hard for me to get this chapter out this week but here it is! I had fun writing this chapter out for you. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks!_


	9. First Day of Work

9 First Day of work

I hate Mondays.

It's not like I have to wake up early. Apparently Mondays is the one day a week were we get to sleep in because Tony parties a lot over the weekends and needs to sleep in on Mondays. I'm an early bird though. So right not I am bored in my kitchen waiting for the time to pass.

I hate Mondays, they always end the fun amazing weekends. I can't help but smile at the memories of this past weekend. Since no one beside Steve and myself were here at the Stark- I mean Avenger tower, we hung out together this entire weekend. First it was Friday night at the beach. Steve did an amazing picture of the beach scenery then did a portrait of me. I was shocked when I saw the portrait he did of me. I almost looked like someone out of fiction by the way he drew me. Made me look like someone special looking out at the scenery.

I wanted to keep the drawing but Steve insisted that it was his notebook and he never tears out pages of his notebook. I tried to take it from him but he held it high above his head and me being so short, well let's say I didn't even bother jumping for it. No way was Steve going to make me look like a fool in front of him.

Then Saturday morning we did some training. It was intense training with Steve. I'm sure he was taking it easy on me because he carried a look of amusement on his face the whole time. Later we had lunch at a café Steve knew about, right after we went to an art museum I knew about, then a movie back at the Avenger tower that night.

Sunday I didn't see him in the morning. He went to church and I stayed home reading one of my books. It felt like forever since I last read a book. I think that was the first time since Margaret's death I picked up a book. We always ready the same books together so that we always had someone to discuss the book with. It's been over a month now since her passing. I know Margaret would return as a ghost and try to kick my butt or haunt me the rest of my life if I don't learn to move on without her. In a way she sometimes was more my mom than my sister but I didn't mind. I did need a mother's guidance at that time.

Any way it was late that afternoon when Steve made his appearance in my apartment. I had almost given up hope that he would come. I had begun to think I scared him off. That maybe he has figured out that I'm starting to have… stirrings. I'm stealing lines Captain Jack Sparrow. Yup I'm beginning to have stirrings for Steve. I'm scared that Steve might realize and leave because I know he is faithful to his girlfriend, Shannon, whom I haven't met yet.

It scared me when I realized this Sunday morning when I was checking to clock every 5 minutes waiting for him to come through those elevator doors. Never in my life has love ever done anything good for me. My friendship with Steve is the one thing I felt was going right but now I'm scared that's going to be ruined too because I have stupid stirrings for him now.

He didn't seem to have noticed yet though, he came in with cocky smile that made all my worries melt away in that moment. Soon I was teaching him how to play video games on all the different game consoles I had. It was so fun that we almost forgot to eat dinner.

Now it's Monday and it's time for work. I doubt Steve and I will hang out again until maybe this weekend. If he hasn't figured out that I have stirrings yet. I don't want them. He has a girlfriend and Steve being the kind of rare gentleman from him era won't be cheating on his girl or do anything to hurt her like that at all. Plus there is no way I have nerve to be with someone like that.

I want to go and start working maybe that is what I need. Maybe this is just a temporary thing since I spent so much time with him this weekend. Maybe once I start working again this will all go away.

But the thing is do I want these feelings to go away?

I really don't know, all this time to myself in boredom isn't good for me.

"Miss Noble your presence is requested on floor 40," Jarvis spoke breaking the silence and making me jump and spill my drink on myself.

"Great, tell whoever it is I will be up in a moment," I say with heavy sarcasm. Yay way to start a Monday. I wonder who I am meeting with.

 **Stark's POV**

"Is she on her way Jarvis?" I ask as I tinker with my newest armor. With Banner's help in the design this will be one of my favorite armor yet but at the same time the one I dread to use the most. We need Banner knowledge and power on our team but with the uncertainty of him being able to control the Hulk side of him… well least say it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

"Yes sir, she will be up in a moment," Jarvis answered. "Sir are you sure you want her up here now? We will be paying her overtime for this."

"Yes Jarvis, I need to talk to her in confidentiality without the Captain interfering. Jarvis did you see where I left-"

"Right there to your left sir."

"Thank you," I say as I grabbed the tool I needed and continued tinkering. Within a few minutes the elevator door rang. I wanted to play it cool so I continued on with my work pretending I was really focused to notice she came in yet.

"Mr. Stark you called?" she interrupted as she came into view.

"Yes I did Miss Noble," I acknowledged now cleaning off my hands to shake hers. I immediately observed she stood tall, well as tall as anyone her height could. She must be 5'1 or 5'2 not much taller than that. Anyway she obviously wasn't afraid of me. Normally my new employees can barely look at me in the eye even less speak to me. That told me she was a solider or at least she hated me.

"Glad you can make it here early, I didn't disturb you or anything did I?" I tried to act concerned.

"No I'm an early bird, been awake for hours bored. Jarvis only gave me a scare when he spoke to me but other than that I'm fine," she replied. Hmmm, she's not afraid to tell it as it is. I do like that.

"Sorry about that, it takes all the _new_ people some time to get use to him. Sit down we have some things to talk about," I pointed out a chair and grabbed my own. She gave me a look before taking her seat. I guess she is trying to read me just as I'm trying to read her.

"What would you like to discuss Mr. Stark?" she asks crossing her legs and sat in a lady like position.

"Is this how you were with Steve all weekend?" I immediately shot out. Her eyes narrowed slightly at my question.

"No this isn't how I behave around Steve." She responded saying nothing else after that.

"Then why is it that you're acting like that with me then?"

"Because Mr. Stark I'm not fond of you and plus I take my job very seriously," she responded. Very short with me.

"So you are fond of Steve? You like him romantically already huh well I will tell you one thing, office romance isn't allowed here in my building. Plus Steve has a girlfriend that he is very much in love with. I'm not going to allow you to ruin that relationship," I declared. Just because I wasn't here in my building during the weekend doesn't mean I don't know what goes on here. That gave me an eye roll.

"No I am not romantically interested in Steve, he is an amazing person but we only see each other as friends nothing more. Anyway, Steve already let me know about his girlfriend an honestly it doesn't bother me at all. I'm not looking for a boyfriend or anything related. I'm just looking for a way to fix my life again. I need this job not a romantic partnership." She replied. Wow her longest response yet to me.

"Right, is that why you went on so many dates with him this weekend?" I pressed on. I know something is going on here.

"We were just hanging out as friends. It's what friends do, you know go out do something fun just cause your bored and not have to worry about any romantic aspects to come out of it. Be with someone with you care about but not in a romantic way. For example you and Rhodey. You guys go out together and nobody thinks you are a gay couple." She threw back at me. Alright good point.

"I just need to make sure because the job I'm going to give you is going to talk a lot of your attention and time to the point you might actually end up living in the lab instead of your own apartment. Plus I can't have you tearing up the team because you took interest in Captain America-."

"No problem, so what is my job then?" she responded cutting me off. Wow rarely seen someone that brave to cut me off.

"As you know your primary function is to take care of us when we come back from missions correct?" I asked. She simply nodded.

"But meanwhile when we don't need help being fixed up you are going to be researching the biochemistry of Captain America, Doctor Banner, and Thor. It's not as easy to heal them as it is to heal the rest of us normal people which is Barton, Romanoff, and myself so far."

"So far?" she pointed out "You mean you are recruiting more members for the Avengers? I hope you realize I may one day need a team to help me take care of all of you."

"When the time comes we will talk about it. Do you accept this?"

"Yes," she answered. I stood up and offered my hand to shake which she took.

"Welcome to the team."


	10. 10 Welcome to the Team

_Sorry to all my readers who were waiting for new chapters. I had a lot of things happen these last few months but now I will be back on track with regular updates. Thank you for reading. Hope you like it._

8 Welcome to the team

Tony was not kidding when he told me he was going to keep me busy.

But I love it.

It reminded me so much of old times when I would work late at Shield working on a new exciting project when I could not wait for the new answers to science. Margaret always critiqued that Shield was overworking me but she didn't realize I was the one offering to work the overtime. I didn't think it would bother anyone here but it did to two people.

"Go home Doctor Noble, can I call you Doctor Donna? You know like that Doctor Who show? Anyway go home, you're too new to already become one of my most paid employees." Tony would tell me several times a week. I would just give him my usual eye roll before responding to him.

"What happened with I quote 'end up living in the lab'?" I would ask sarcastically before getting off my work station.

"Changed my mind," he would respond every time I asked that question. It's difficult to describe my relationship to Tony. We put our differences aside when we are working in the lab together making a new discovery but when we leave we are still cold towards each other.

Tony's concern about my work time I can deal with easily but Steve on the other hand…

"Stark isn't working you too hard is he? I mean I could always talk to him if you want so you could-"He starts off but I always cut him off.

"It's okay Steve. I'm actually the one who voluntarily stays in the lab this long. It's fascinating studying the cellular biology of you, Banner, and Thor. Maybe one day we can figure out how to help Banner control his Hulk side, or find a medicine that can help heal wounds faster, or find cures to things like cancer! There are so many possibilities! We can…" I would continue on and on about possible discoveries and Steve will stand there listening with that smile of his that was secretly melting me inside making me feel warm and good.

That warm fuzzy feeling isn't going to last long today though.

Today is Wednesday, my least favorite day of the week. Every week on Wednesday Steve's girlfriend comes for a lunch date with Steve. She is a nice girl and beautiful, I can see why Steve likes her. If I knew her under any other circumstances I would have loved to have her as a friend, but seeing how Steve looks at her it makes my heart crack.

I decide to stop staring at Steve and try to prepare myself. She will be here in three, two, one.

"Hey Steve" right on que Shannon comes in. Immediately I would lose Steve's attention and become a background spectator. He would greet her with an even bigger smile than any he has given me and always give her a quick peck.

"Hey beautiful," he greets back after the kiss. As they begin to talk I try to silently pick up my things and make my exit before my heart rips more. Unfortunately I can hear their conversation right now.

"Hey I have been meaning to talk to you. Guess what?" she asks.

"What?"

"My work gave me a three day weekend!" she announced excitedly.

"That's great! What do you want to do with you three-day-weekend?" Steve asked smiling brighter than earlier. I was still trying to pick up my things as fast as I could without looking like I was a jealous person who wanted to escape.

"Well I heard my favorite band is in town this weekend but that the tickets are sold out. I don't know what to do now."

"Well then I have a surprise for you then." Steve announced. Shannon raised her eyebrow at that. I froze. He wouldn't.

"I have two tickets to the concert!" Steve announced earning an excited squeal and a hug from Shannon. I decide now is the time to make my escape.

I couldn't believe Steve did that. The reason he had those tickets already is because we were going to go to that concert. I guess that plan has changed. The elevator door opened releasing me to my apartment. I dropped the paperwork I brought with me on my kitchen counter, no longer having any desire to work tonight.

I wondered into my room and sat on the bed unsure what to do with myself. I had nothing to do but stare at Margaret's old work. Brought me a little bit of peace seeing her things. I have finally come to terms with Margaret being gone. I do wish she was still here of course especially now that I need a friend to talk to.

"What am I doing?" I ask out loud to no one.

 _"Acting on your heart," Margaret would say while working on a painting probably._

"Well it's not good for me. I keep pretending I'm okay with just being friends and the truth is I'm not. I like him more than I should and that's never going to work out," I responded back in my mind.

 _"How do you know that? Who knows maybe this is the person you're meant to be with," she would contradict._

"Yea right Captain America with me? I have been a trouble maker my whole life. He has been some incredibly brave, true to his values, and his country. No way will Captain ever see anything in me. I've never done anything for anyone else before. I always have only looked out for myself. He won't love someone like me," I rebutted.

 _"Who are you to decide who Steve loves? That's his choice and I think you should tell him. Otherwise you are depriving him from his happiness," she would smirk back._

"Yea right," I finally said out loud.

 _"You know it's true," she teased._

Wow maybe Steve is right, I am becoming like Sherlock. Talking to myself alone in my place. That isn't healthy for me. So I decided I'm going to take a jog on my treadmill instead. Since I'm staying in my apartment I changed into jogging pants and a sports bra. I don't usually wear this in public because I'm pretty self-conscious about my bullet scars on my stomach and back. The scars I gave myself taking down my ex-fiancée. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Those scars were pretty prominent. A permanent reminder why love is bad for me and why my feelings will be bad for Steve. As upset as I feel right now with Steve I'm not going to show my anger. There should be no reasons for them. I'm his friend and I should be supportive of his opportunity to be with his girlfriend. Steve feels lonely enough as it is being out of his time. I should be happy for him.

I don't know if I felt sincere about this or not but it's what I'm going to do. I leave the bathroom, grab my iPod off the bed, put my earbuds on and start jogging on my treadmill.

 **Steve's POV**

I feel this terrible guilt in my gut right now. I just promised Shannon tickets to her favorite band without asking Elena if that is alright. I noticed she left really quickly after I said that and that's when the guilt started coming in.

But why am I feeling this guilty?

Well I know I just pulled a jerk move but I kind of feel guiltier then I should. Shannon asked me how I knew I should get the tickets and I lied and joked it was my Captain America "senses." How cheesy is that? I lied about Elena and I going together this weekend instead of her and I. It's not like I have kept Elena a secret. I've told Shannon about her and the things we do and say. She knows we are great friends but why did I lie? Why did I do that to Elena too?

I shook my head trying to clear out my thoughts. I'm currently in the elevator on my why to Elena's apartment. I needed to talk to her and do this the right way like I should have done earlier. But I felt so nervous to face her. Why? I think I can say she's become my best friend. I should be able to talk to her like we always do but I don't know. This feels so… different. Like I'm going to confess I cheated or something which sounds ridiculous because we are friends nothing more.

Finally the elevator door dings releasing me of my thoughts in the elevator. I walk into Elena's kitchen. Her kitchen was pretty much clean except for a messy bunch of paperwork sitting on her kitchens island. I walk further in to see the living room empty too. I would have stopped and waited for her to appear because this is the furthest I ever aloud myself into her home. But I heard a sound of a machinery on. I've never heard that noise here so I decided to go further in to check it out.

Around the corner what I assume is her bedroom (only place in this apartment without glass walls for privacy). I find a small workout room and see Elena running on a jogging machine half naked.

Okay she wasn't naked but I come from a time where ladies were covered from their shoulder to their knees at all times. Unless they were swimming then it was a one piece swim suit. It shocked me the first time I saw a lady running in the park with nothing but spandex and a bra basically.

So Elena wasn't naked she was wearing one of those sport bra I think they are called and knee length jogging pants. Still took me by surprise, I've never seen Elena show so much skin before and it was hard not to look. Especially because of a small set of scars on her back. I remember from her interview she said she inflicted those on herself to shoot down her fiancée and take him down.

That must have been hard to realize the person you most loved and trusted is a criminal who lied and used you for their own advantage. Selfless of her to be willing to sacrifice herself to stop this mad man from destroying the government then probably next the world. What kind of world would I have woken up to if she didn't do that? She deserved someone amazing, someone who truly values her for who she is. In the short time I have known her I've learned so much. I really hope for the best for her.

Which is why I need to do the right thing and apologize.

"Hey Elena," I tried to interrupt. She didn't turn my way. That's when I realized she had earphones on.

I touched her shoulder next thing I knew a sharp pain went through my head and everything went dark.


	11. Stirrings

11 Stirrings

 **Elena POV**

"Oh my gosh! Steve I am so sorry you scared me half to death! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kick you in the face like that!" I was apologizing again to Steve. We were now in my kitchen Steve holding tissues to his nose while I got ice out of the fridge onto a rag, tried the rag around the ice and put it on Steve's eye that was beginning to turn black.

"It's okay Elena, Its okay. It was an accident don't worry plus I deserve it. Don't worry," he tried to reassure me.

"Lie down on the couch, I can't check your injuries when you are standing up. You are too tall for me," I instructed. Steve chuckled

"Yes Doctor Noble," he teased following my instruction and lied down on my couch. I rolled my eyes and followed. Once he was in a comfortable position I made him remove his hand off his face so I could see what I was working on.

It looked pretty bad. His whole nose has red, purple, and black mixed in there. His eye was swelling and was pretty much black. I started checking his nose to make sure there wasn't anything broken. Steve winced a little bit. Once I was done checking I started cleaning the small cuts and keep ice on his bruises.

It took me a while before I realized Steve was giving me an intense stare.

"What?" I asked puzzled at that look. Steve shakes his head.

"Never really realized how beautiful you look," he said nonchalantly. Like it was something normal to say.

"I must have hit you really hard on the head," I say before covering his bruised eye with ice. "Keep that on for an hour. Bruise is fresh so if you keep that on it will disappear within the hour."

I stand up and walk towards the TV to turn on the news. I didn't care to see it I just didn't know how to face Steve after that comment.

"No seriously I mean it," Steve said while sitting up still holding on to the ice pack.

"Steve stop," I begin.

"Why don't you go out with anyone?" He asked.

"What?" I asked really not expecting that.

"You're always hanging out at the lab or with me. Why don't you ever go out with anyone? I mean guys must ask you out," he says, seems genuinely curious. Like a friend would and it hurts.

"Love never works out for me. People I have loved in my life always end up… leaving me one way or another," I respond before sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean?" he asks. I chuckle.

"You want me to explain my life story?" I asked rhetorically.

"Just curious, why you don't see anyone," he insisted. I shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe for the same reasons you don't make any new friends outside the Avengers," I answered. It's partly true but no way was I going to confess the real reason. I have feelings for you Steve but I'm not good for you so I will never confess it.

"I do make friends outside of the Avengers. Sam is my friend. He isn't part of the team. Almost every day now I'm meeting new people making new acquaintances. Meeting Shannon's friends and you. You're my friend," Steve states.

"I don't know Steve. I don't want more people in my life because every time I do at some point I have to say good bye one way or another. Some good byes has torn me apart and changed everything about who I am."

"Well according to you criminal record that's a good thing," Steve teased. That's my Steve, I look over and see him smiling.

"Move over I'm watching the news."

"Oh, MissIAmReponsibleNow is watching the news," he tease again.

"Shut up," I stick my tongue out before turning back to the TV, actually listening to it now.

 _"We are just now getting breaking news. At the New York penitentiary there seems a mass breakout happening. These are live footage coming to you live from our chopper,"_ The news reporter says before the TV cuts out to a different scene that looks like it came out of a movie. Gunfire was going off all over the place. Some from officers and some from the prisoners.

"How in the world did all those prisoners get their hand on a gun?" Steve asks.

"Someone on the inside helped probably," I say still glued to the TV.

Then out of nowhere we start seeing people being thrown off the building by a prisoner that just appeared on the roof.

"Who is that?" Steve asks. This time I don't respond. Steve gets up.

"I need to go and help. Jarvis!" Steve calls out.

"Yes sir?" Jarvis responds.

"Let Tony know what's happening and to rendezvous with me there." He instructs heading towards the elevator.

"Steve wait!" I say getting up from the couch begin filling up with fear and dread.

"What?" he asks little bit annoyed.

"I know who it is, you have to take me with you," I jogging to the elevator to joing Steve.

"Who is it and how do you know?" he asks confused.

"Look," I say as I point at the TV. On the prison roof someone started a fire shaped as a cursive letter E.

"What does that mean," Steve asks before the elevator dings.

"One of the most dangerous men you will ever meet," I sigh dreading this next part. "It is my ex-fiancée, Delano Cortez, son of the crime boss Francisco Cortez. One of the few people who can take you out because he is filled up with the same serum as you and I might be the only person who can help you stop him."


	12. Old Flame

12 Old Flame

In a very short amount of time we were dressed and on the scene. It felt weird wearing my old uniform, the one I received from Shield for combat training. I'm not an Avenger so I don't have a special uniform to wear for situations like these so this old uniform has to make due. It also felt weird to stand next to Steve dressed in his Captain America uniform.

It didn't feel like it was Steve anymore. A different man was standing next to me. Someone who is selfless. A leader. Someone prepared to sacrifice everything for cause of goodness and righteousness. It was hard to believe Steve, my Steve, was the same man inside that uniform yet knowing Steve it was easy to see that was the man inside the uniform.

"So how are we going to handle your crazy ex Elena?" Steve asked me still looking forward at the scene before us. Probably analyzing the scene before us.

"I don't know yet but we do need to find a way in and take down all the prisoners with arms. Delano never liked theatrics before so this is going to be one hard situation to read," I replied keeping my gaze strait forward.

Fear and adrenaline was coursing through me like fire trying to choke the life out of me. I haven't seen Delano since our disastrous wedding. For years I have been trying to bury my old feelings for him and let my hate for everything he did to me grow.

I failed.

Despite everything I couldn't hate him. Memories of the good times always resurface and would make me cry for everything we lost. I tried to hate him but I would only be meet with longing for things to go back. I wanted to be held and loved by my old Delano. The one that wasn't a monster. The one I loved and loved me back but I knew that would never happen. So then I buried my feelings, threw myself into work and science. Fill up my mind with anything but thoughts of him.

I got rid of everything he ever gave me. Love letters, flowers, dresses, jewelry, and anything else that would remind me of him. Well except for one thing. One small thing that currently sat in my pocket.

"There you are! Captain! This way!" a Special Forces officer yelled catching sight of us.

"What is our situation son?" Steve instantly looking much older to me than he ever looked to me.

"It's bad, he has all of the personnel locked up here and now they are his prisoners," the officer began showing Captain a blue print of the penitentiary. I stood back feeling awkward intervening in this meeting. This isn't my thing but it certainly was Steve's thing. Instead I tried to look at the penitentiary. Tall chain linked fence stood between us and the penitentiary. Fire burned on the ceiling of the penitentiary where he earlier made a cursive E. If that fire continues on a lot of people in the building will die including the criminals who are part of this.

So what is his plan here?

What in the world is Delano trying to pull off here? He hates being theatrical and this is kind of stupidity right here isn't his style. I know because of all the complicated heists we have pulled off together back in the day when I believed him.

"He is making a demand to see an Avenger and to be let out. He keeps asking to meet an Avenger before he lets go all his prisoners." I caught the Secret Agent say to Captain America.

"Well I'm here now let's go see what he wants from the Avengers. I will cause a distraction while you and your men enter in here to get those prisoners out," Steve says breaking away from the huddled meeting.

"No that is not what he wants," I say causing everyone to look at me.

"Who are you?" someone asks.

"What does he want?" Steve asks me.

"He wants me that's why he put that E on the roof top. He really is calling for me not you. I don't understand why he is lying and saying he is calling for you." I start but someone cuts me off.

"Who is she? She is wearing Shield uniform. She should be under arrest not stopping our rescue mission. She is Hydra, you're under arrest ma'am," an officer declared coming for me. Instinctively I take a step back not to cower but to be ready to throw a punch at this guy.

"She's not Hydra, stop it. What do you think is happening here Doctor?" Steve asks without saying my name probably for my protection since I don't have a secret identity.

"This is a show for him. When Delano wants to pull off a stunt like escaping, he normally pulls it very subtle. You don't know he is gone until after he is long gone. This is a show. News, police, Secret Forces, criminals, civilians, Avengers, everyone is here to witness this. Something else very big is going on here. Captain I don't think you should go in there. I think it's a trap." I declare.

"Trap? Trap for who?" Another Secret agent asks.

Out of nowhere an alarm goes off in the penitentiary. Everyone turns their attention towards the building. Helicopter lights immediately go towards a person walking out of the building arms held high up in the air as if he were coming out of a battle victorious.

"Avengers, where are you?" The man says in a high singing voice, taunting. His voice amplified by a large speaker system somewhere. "I have been waiting for you for almost an hour. Where are you? Too scared to get me eh?"

I can feel the blood in my vein turn ice cold. That voice to me was so familiar I can recognize it even though the person who had the voice changed in appearance.

Delano came out in his orange jumpsuit. Looks like the serum he injected in himself all those years ago changed his physical appearance. His arms where huge. At least twice as big then when I last saw him and he was by no means a skinny guy before. Always a fitness nut but now he looked extreme, unhealthy. He looked like he was larger than Steve, in stature and everything. Veins are visible now on his neck and arms.

What changed most was his expression. A crazed happy look on his face. A terrifying glint in his eyes and smile that made me take a step back. He continued to walk forward until he was in the center of the lawn in front of the penitentiary but still behind the chain linked fence. His arm still up as if ready to receive a hug or something.

"Captain, what do we do?" someone asked.

"I'll go in there and stop him," Steve replied as he started walking toward Delano.

"No!" I yell and run toward Steve.

"We need to stop this!" Steve argued not stopping at all. I caught up and pulled hard enough on his arm to make him turn around and look at me.

"No this is a show! Something bad is about to happen and it's going to hurt you. Let me go out there!" I insisted.

"What?"

"Let me go out there! I know him! I can distract him and you can help get the people out of the building! Just don't go out there!"

"Oh no you don't! You're a civilian Elena, wait!"

I took off running away from Steve toward Delano. No point in arguing with Steve, he was going to say no and protect me no matter what. Now it was too late because took me only a few seconds to climb up the fence and jump over it and Delano's attention was on me.

"Well, well, well look who got my message. How are you _mi Bella Stella_?" he says in his most seductive Italian voice while taking me in with his eyes.

Bella Stella, hearing that name again already was making my heart bleed. Beautiful Star is the translation. I was his beautiful star. That was the nick name he gave me when we got engaged. My hand immediately touched the item I have in my pocket.

Delano started to walk around me like he was a predator and I was his prey. At first he only looked at me. Then he puts his hand his my hair and stroke it. I shuttered at his touch. He stopped in front of me.

"Ah _mi Bella Stella_ still in love with me are you not? I can see it by the way you still react to me." He almost purred with large amount of satisfaction. He then tried to proceed to cress my face but I turned away from him. That made him angry.

"You ruined everything! We could have been so happy! Why did you betray me you worthless _traditore_!" he yelled and with his speakers that he was talking into made that sound ten times more terrifying then he would normally sound.

He made me angry.

"Why did you lie to me? I was with you for two years and you lied to me every single day! I was ready to give my whole life to be with you!" I yelled back but having nowhere near the effect he was having with the speakers.

"Because you wouldn't understand! Look you betrayed me when you found out the wrong way! I was going to tell you everything and have you understand everything after the honeymoon. I was ready to give you my whole life too," he admitted lowering his voice down.

I don't know what was hurting me more. Him telling me he really did love me or admitting that he was lying the whole time. I could feel tears threatening to come out. I tried to hold them back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blurred movement of blue and red in the building. Captain America was in.

"Why were you trying to get the super serum then? Everyone that I have ever met that wanted that formula usually want it for very bad reasons." I asked. I need to distract him long enough for Steve to get out of here.

"Because we needed an army to take out all of the lying criminal people who hold a huge part of our American Government. America doesn't belong to its self anymore. Americans blindly follow Presidents, politicians, and other idols. Like that Captain America, a selfish man who needs a war to be happy and have a purpose in life. Why do you think the Avengers still exist even though Shield is now gone?"

"Because an evil organization called Hydra took over Shield. Captain America defended the American people by helping take down all of Shield getting rid of most of Hydra and still works hard to track down any remaining Hydra agents. I would know I was there," I retorted back at him. He only laughed at that comment.

"Well how do you think he noticed Hydra was in Shield faster than your glorious Nick Fury realized it? He always is looking for another "villain" to start a war with. Captain America always pretending to want peace but in reality wants war. By the way you guys are doing a terrible job tracking down all of the remaining Hydra agents." He declared with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. He starts circling me again.

"What you think I don't know you are now working for the Avengers? Or that you have been seeing Captain America now or that you might have feelings for him now? Or that you are here as a distraction while Captain America is bravely inside the penitentiary looking for my prisoners that don't actually exist? Or the fact that this set up is actually to show all those "evil" organization out there what I am capable of and that the highest bidder gets me to join their team?" He taunts looking at something on his wrist. That's when I notice for the first time he has a smart watch on and that he can see the internet and the cameras inside the penitentiary.

"What? Why would you join a new criminal organization?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Oh look at that Hydra is the highest bidder so far at 12 million. They must bigger then you think to be able to have 12 million dollars for just one new "evil villain" to join their team. Oh and Captain America just reached the area where my "prisoners" are supposed to be. Well I completed my promise. All my prisoners where already removed from here I just let you guys think they were still here. Now to do my job. Say good bye to your Captain America _mi Bella Stella_. I will be seeing you again soon." He says with a smile before I see him run back toward the building.

I drop to the ground. I was the trap. Delano lead me to believe that he wanted me but in reality he wanted Captain America for revenge for being with me. Now Steve is trapped in a building Delano probably knows inside and out with matching powers.

He is going to kill Steve.

 _No!_


End file.
